


Alliance

by Deb Walsh Zinefic (debwalsh), debwalsh



Series: Previously Published Zine Fic [1]
Category: Grimm (TV), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Abnormals meet Wesen, Case Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/Deb%20Walsh%20Zinefic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: My Sanctuary/Grimm crossover previously published in the print zine, Grimmoire.In which the world of the Abnormals discovers the world of the Wesen, and a new alliance is forged.





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last story I had published in a print fanzine. I used to be very active in fanzines, and then I discovered Stucky and AO3, and I really haven’t looked back. I’ll be bringing more of my older fic to AO3 over the coming months.

Dr. Helen Magnus pressed her back against the wall, holding her weapon at shoulder level, elbow close to her ribcage.  She stilled her breath, willing it to be slow and shallow. And with her breath, her mind.   
  
Her partner, Dr. Will Zimmerman, was just a few feet away, across the alley and down the facing wall, nestled in the deeper shadow of an alcove.   
  
The nearest light source was a street light at the end of the pier, and its oily light failed to reach this deep among the warehouses.  What little light reached here was diffused and weak. Nothing civilized reached this far back among the warehouses. The only residents of these precincts were beyond redemption.   
  
The walls were slick with moisture from the harbor and the evening fog, a dense pall that clung to their clothes and skin like a shroud.  Helen could feel her hair frizzing in the damp, and frowned; she’d just spent good money having her hair styled! Her dark leather tunic and boots and form fitting jeans held the chill at bay; Will wore his shearling jacket with the collar up against the cold.   
  
Will looked back over his shoulder and she nodded once.  He slid out of the alcove and sidestepped down the wall several meters until he was nearly at the far corner of the building.  He darted a glance around the edge of the building and raised his arm, fingers gesturing Helen forward. She hurried forward and flanked him in a heartbeat.   
  
They were navigating this maze of alleys and decrepit buildings in search of an Abnormal slave operation.  Information on the ring had come to the Old City Sanctuary, her Sanctuary, by way of Kate Freelander’s old black market contacts.  They’d been tracing the contacts through a convoluted chain of underworld figures and Abnormal criminals, finally bringing them to this place, on this night.   
  
The ship purported to contain the Abnormal captives had docked a few hours ago, and Helen’s spies - Abnormals themselves - had been reporting movement from the ship to this building all day.  Offloading “cargo.” Helen sneered into the darkness. Not on her watch. Not in her city.   
  
They slid up the space between two more buildings, and paused, listening.  Helen and Will were only inches apart now, and Will only had to turn his head to look at Magnus.  She glanced toward him and held his eyes. And nodded.   
  
&&&

Will fussed over the graze on her arm, but Helen had stanched the bleeding with a tied-off handkerchief - yes, she still carried one all these years past the 1960s - and went about her work.  The slavers had been cowardly, using their “charges” as shields, but a few well-placed shots had quickly removed them. She felt no remorse over ending their lives - had they allowed the slavers to live, they would only have enslaved other Abnormals.  That she could not countenance. They were parasites on the Abnormal community, abusive and cruel. Helen’s more than 250 years on this Earth had taught her that some creatures simply cannot be rehabilitated. Or tolerated.

  
She did regret, however, that they had not gotten information out of the slavers as to their customer base, but Henry would see what he could pull out of their computers, PDAs, and phones.  He’d already amassed a pile of technology to sift through, and was visibly itching to get started with his new toys. Without information as to who was buying Abnormals on the black market, they’d never stem the trade.  Remove the demand, and there’d be no need of a supply.  
  
Will fretted over the bodies, but Henry and Big promised to take care of eliminating the evidence.  In the meantime, they’d liberated over thirty Abnormals of varying sizes and species. She and Will, both certified medical doctors, started working their way through the captives to check them over before transporting them back to the Sanctuary, and from there, return them to their homes, wherever they were.  
  
All in all, a good day’s work by any standard.  
  
Some of the captives were relatively healthy - at least the slavers appeared to have fed their charges.  All were dirty and in various stages of distress. Many wore clothing that was torn and filthy. She scanned the group - mostly young, nubile women of various Abnormal species. The who gave Magnus a clearer idea of the what of their proposed final destinations.  She felt even sicker to her stomach, if that was even possible.  
  
After removing the bodies, Henry and Big came back with transport, a tour bus Henry had arranged to “liberate” for the night.  There were enough seats to accommodate all of the girls in comfort. She’d see about changes of clothes once they were back at the Sanctuary.  She knew that Big had already arranged for food for them all.  
  
One group of girls particularly intrigued Magnus - a trio of teenaged girls, all small in stature, huddled together in a corner, separate from the others.  She smiled encouragingly toward them, gesturing them to come forward. The girls pressed deeper into the corner, and that concerned her. She got up, dusting off her trousers, and slowly approached them.  The fear in their eyes cut at her, but when one of the girls let out a bleating cry, her features suddenly shifted from homo sapiens to those of a sheep - fine white hair, bright blue eyes, and oval-shaped ears.  Her hands shifted too, losing digits to become hoof-like for a moment. The features of the girls to either side of her shifted as well, and they hugged each other even tighter.  
  
“Hello,” Helen greeted, reaching out a hand to touch the nearest girl’s face lightly.  Downy fur met her touch, and the girl flinched away from her. She withdrew her hands and held them up conciliatorily.  “I won’t hurt you. We’re here to help. We’re from the -“  
  
“Sanctuary.  We’ve heard of you,” said one of the other girls in a small voice.  She shook her head, and her features morphed back to human. She was an elfin looking girl with short dark hair and big eyes.  “What are you going to do with us?”  
  
“First, get you out of here.  Then, get you home,” Magnus told them with a smile.  “Now, let’s get you away from this horrible place, hmmm?”  
  
&&&  
  
All thirty-four girls had been ferried back to the Old City Sanctuary, then been quickly interviewed and checked over in the infirmary, treated to a hot meal, and assigned two to a room for the night.  The old building’s plumbing had a serious workout as thirty-four young women had showered for what seemed like hours. Finally, with only an hour of night left, every one of them was settled, and Helen was able to sink into her computer chair, a glass of wine in her hand.  She reached out and tapped a key on her computer keyboard, bringing up a display of lab results from the blood samples she’d taken from each of the girls upon arrival at the Sanctuary.   
  
As she expected, all but those three girls belonged to recognizable Abnormal subspecies.  But those three exhibited entirely different DNA characteristics - characteristics she’d never seen before, in all her years of Abnormal study.  They weren’t human, yet they were. In addition to the human DNA, a separate strand coiled around the first, a hybrid combination of human and something else.  Almost like chimeras, two wholly separate DNA profiles existing in the same blood samples.  
  
The girls didn’t look related, but it was clear they knew one another.  But they shared this genetic abnormality. Yet they weren’t typical Abnormals.  
  
“Something interesting?” Will asked wearily from where he lounged against the doorframe to her study.  
  
“In fact, yes,” Helen admitted, swiveling in her chair to face him.  “Did you notice anything odd about any of the girls, Will?”  
  
He shoved off from the wall and strolled into the room.  She nodded toward the wine bottle, and he smiled, helping himself to a glass.  “Other than yet another example of man’s inhumanity to man - or is that Abnormal’s in - um - er -“  
  
“Quite.  Yes, every time I believe I am beyond being shocked by depravity, something like what we found tonight happens.”  She took a sip of her wine. “Beyond that, though. Did you notice anything specific about any of the girls?”  
  
Will took a sip of his wine and closed his eyes in appreciation.  Helen smiled in return and waited. “No. Should I have?”  
  
She explained the odd DNA and her encounter with the three girls.    
  
“What are you going to do?”  
  
“Well, talk to them, obviously.  Ask them where they’re from. They’re unlike any Abnormal species I’ve ever encountered, Will.  We may have stumbled across an entirely new offshoot.”  
  
As if to underscore her statement, the perimeter breach klaxon chose that moment to sound.  With barely a glance at one another, Will and Magnus were on their feet and running toward the front door.  
  
There they found Henry Foss, head technogeek and resident werewolf of the Old City Sanctuary staring down the trio of girls Magnus had just been talking about.  
  
“And where do you think you’re going?” Magnus demanded, striding up to the group.  Will slowed to a more sedate pace behind her, and trotted up beside her in time to hear the girls’ answer.  
  
“Home.  We don’t belong here.”  The one who answered was Wendy.  
  
“We promised we’d get you home tomorrow -“ Helen protested, a half-smile touching her lips.  
  
“Yeah, but this is a place for Abnormals,” one of the others blurted.  Jeannie. “We’re -“ she was cut off by the other two, Deidre clapping a hand over her mouth, the other, Wendy, shouting, “Shut up!” at her.  
  
“You’re what?” Helen prompted, standing her ground.  “I know you’re not like other Abnormals, but I saw you change -“  
  
“Mrpmph mppmmph!” the silenced girl tried to answer.    
  
“Aw, come on, Wendy,” Deidre protested.  
  
“We only want to help,” Magnus said.  
  
“We don’t need your help.  We just need to get to the bus station.”  Wendy was adamant.  
  
“Henry will drive you.  In the morning. When it’s safe.”  
  
“Nah, we can walk.”  
  
Jeannie shoved aside the hand over her mouth and shouted, “Are you nuts?  Walk to the bus station in the dark, in a strange city, by ourselves? I thought we were going to hotwire a car -“  
  
“Will you shut up -“ Wendy ordered.  
  
“We’re Wesen!  We’re not Abnormals!” Jeannie turned to Magnus and practically shouted.  Wendy glared at her, and Deidre stuck out her chin defiantly, casting Wendy a challenging glare.  
  
“I’ve never heard of Wesen.”  
  
“The Wesen have heard of you,” Wendy replied archly.  
  
“Really?  Then why haven’t you contacted me before?”  
  
“You deal in monsters who can’t face the light of day.  Wesen have their own way of blending in. You probably have friends who are Wesen, and don’t even know it.  We have no need of Sanctuary.”  
  
“Really,” Magnus commented, staring down the petite girl.  “It didn’t look that way to me when we liberated you from those slavers.”  
  
Henry snorted where he stood a few feet away, but quickly covered his mouth and ducked his head.  
  
“That’ll be enough of that, Henry Foss.  Now you girls, get to bed. You need your rest.  We’ll talk in the morning - and then we’ll happily drive you to the bus station and see you on your way safely.”  
  
“It’s already morning,” Wendy pointed out tartly.  “Why can’t we be on our way now?”  
  
“Because busses don’t run this early, and I do want to learn more about the Wesen before you go,” Magnus answered just as tartly.  “And we all deserve a bit of rest before acting as your chauffeurs, don’t you think?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Jeannie replied, looking from Wendy to Deidre, and shrugging acquiescence.  
  
“What are you doing?” Wendy demanded, slapping the back of her hand against Jeannie’s midsection.  
  
“I’m going to bed.  I’m dead tired, and Portland will keep.”  
  
“Ah, Portland is it?  Not so very far, then.  Only a few hours. But you’re going to have to cross the border back into the States.  I didn’t notice any passports on any of you.” The girls shifted uneasily, casting worried glances to one another.  “Why don’t you call your parents in the morning, and we’ll drive you home?”  
  
Will looked at Magnus like she’d lost her mind, and Henry was giving her weird looks, too.    
  
“So, that’s it, then.  You’re on your own.”  
  
“We do all right -“  
  
“There are predators out there hunting girls like you.  We took out a group of them tonight, but there are more all the time.  We just want to help -“  
  
“She’s like the Grimm, Wendy.  Don’t you think it’s time we tried trusting someone?” Jeannie begged.  
  
“The Grimm?”  Helen grinned. “What, like the fairy tales?”  
  
“There’s nothing warm and fuzzy about Grimms,” Wendy grumbled, aiming a sharp elbow to Jeannie’s ribcage.  Jeannie grabbed her midsection and scowled at Wendy, and took a giant step away from her.  
  
“Stop it!” Jeannie complained.  “I’m black and blue already, thank you very much!”  
  
“The Grimm?” Helen prompted.  
  
“You’ve heard of them,” Deidre spoke up.  “The ‘Brothers Grimm’? Only they weren’t just brothers.  There’s been a long line of them through the years, horrible people.  They hunt Wesen.”  
  
“They torture Wesen.”  
  
“They kill Wesen.”  
  
“Until our Grimm.  He helps Wesen.”  
  
“Well, this Grimm sounds like someone I very much want to know.  It sounds like he and I are in the same business. What’s his name and where do I find him?”  
  
With a little more gentle prodding, the girls had given up the name of the Grimm.  Not surprisingly, he worked in law enforcement - Will had worked for the FBI and the local police force before Magnus had recruited him to the Sanctuary Network.  Public service is public service, after all.  
  
“Let’s talk with this Detective Burkhardt, this ‘Grimm’, Will.  See if you can use your contacts - or Abby’s - to find out more about him.  It looks as though the world of Abnormals has collided with the Wesen, and we have a mutual enemy.”  
  
“Well, if he really works with the Portland PD, I should be able to pick up something on him.  But can’t it wait until morning, Magnus?”  
  
Helen Magnus looked out the ceiling-high windows of her study and smiled. Gold bled into pink, catching fire and burning away the indigo of night.  Dawn. “Morning is here, Will. There’s a good boy, eh?”  
  
&&&  
  
“Haven’t you got any decent music on that thing?” Wendy demanded from the back seat.  She, Jeannie and Deidre all sat together in the back seat of the SUV while Henry Foss drove and Helen Magnus sat in the front, en route to Portland, Oregon.  Magnus had arranged for an escort through US Customs, and the girls had passed safely through the border checkpoint. She’d smiled to herself at the impressed looks the girls had shared at that little piece of legal legerdemain.  Never assume the Sanctuary Network was without influence.  
  
The other thirty-one Abnormal girls were back at the Sanctuary, some awaiting parents or tribal leaders to come collect them, others sorting out travel arrangements through Will and Big, with the assistance of other Houses.  Within a few days, all of the girls would be returned to their homes if they chose, or set-up in new locations if they preferred. In the meantime, all the Houses were on high alert for any hints of slaver activity in their regions.  
  
It was over a five hour drive to Portland, Oregon from Old City, where Helen’s Sanctuary was located.  Will had called ahead to Burkhardt’s captain to arrange a meet.   
  
So Magnus and Henry had to endure five hours of teenaged angst, complaints, and general cussedness.  Joy and rapture. Magnus hoped the Grimm was worth the cost …   
  
&&&  
  
Nick Burkhardt tapped a few keys on his keyboard and swiveled away in his chair to consider his partner, Hank Griffin.    
  
“Whatdya got?” Hank asked, looking up from his own keyboard.  
  
“Nothing.  I got nothing,” Nick answered sourly.  He shook his head. “Maybe Lou’ll come up with something.”  
  
“Yeah, don’t know how he does it,” Hank agreed with a smile.  He leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh, wiping his hand over his mouth.  “Call it a day?”  
  
Nick checked his watch and shook his head.  “That VIP the captain mentioned hasn’t shown up yet.  Gotta hang around for that.”  
  
“Yeah, what’s up with that?”  Nick shook his head. “Want me to stick around?”  
  
Nick considered the question for a moment, and then shook his head.  “Nah. Unless you’re dying of curiosity,” he added with a grin.  
  
“Somebody big enough that the captain’s dancing to their tune?  You betcha. So, can I sit in?”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Nick agreed, grinning and tipping back in his chair.  “You can keep me from using the wrong fork.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, I’m good at that sort of thing,” Hank chuckled.  
  
&&&  
  
She swept into the squad room, midi-length leather coat swirling around her legs.  Tall, dark-haired, imperious, she moved like an empress, her keen eyes taking in the room and the people around her.  Behind Dr. Helen Magnus hurried a wiry, compact young man and three teenaged girls.  
  
“Detective Nicholas Burkhardt?” she called as she and her entourage stopped in the center of the squad room.  
  
Sergeant Wu, normally unflappable, came scurrying up behind her, breathlessly reporting, “I tried to stop her, but it’s like holding back the tide!”  
  
Helen Magnus’s head swiveled toward the young man that Wu addressed, and she speared Nick with her intent stare.  
  
“Detective Burkhardt?”  
  
“Dr. Magnus?” he responded.  
  
She took a breath and tilted her head back slightly, looking at him expectantly.  
  
He looked at her for a moment curiously, then said, “Oh!” and practically fell out of his chair trying to stand up.  “Oh, Dr. Magnus. Um, would you like to join me in the interrogation room - it’s the only place with enough chairs. For you and your friends, I mean.”  
  
“Thank you, Detective.  After you?”  
  
&&&  
  
Captain Sean Renard stood in the observation room, arms crossed as he listened to the exchange between Dr. Helen Magnus and the Grimm, Detective Nick Burkhardt.  He knew of the Sanctuary, of course. The Families had spoken many times of shutting down the Monster Factory, as they were wont to call the Sanctuary Network, but it was always all talk.  The fact was, none of them knew just how extensive the Abnormal population was, or where they were massed, and seeking their destruction could well spell the end of the Royals themselves. And some of the Abnormals far exceeded the power of the Families, even with the combined power of every Wesen species.  And the Families had never been able to command the full power of the Wesen. So, peace was declared without the other side ever even being aware that war had been contemplated.  
  
She was a striking specimen, this Helen Magnus.  Not Renard’s type at all, but still fascinating, like a shark was fascinating to a full human.  She was clearly the tallest person in the room, commanding, very much the alpha in every way. Her companion seemed out of place - calm and a bit quizzical, yet Renard could feel the undercurrent of violence even here, beyond the one-way mirror.  The three Seelengut girls didn’t seem aware of his otherness, which led him to believe he was more likely an Abnormal than a Wesen. Under normal circumstances, Seelenguter would be terrified out of their minds to sit so close to the predator Renard believed him to be.  
  
“So, Dr. Magnus.  Um, what did you want to discuss with me?” Nick said.  
  
“These young ladies said you were the Grimm,” she said simply.  “I felt it was important that we meet.”  
  
Burkhardt started at that, glancing around quickly to somehow verify to himself that no one was listening.  Good thing he couldn’t see through the glass, or he’d really be worried. He had no idea that his captain not only knew he was a Grimm, but was a Wesen himself.  A Royal Wesen, Renard reminded himself bitterly. Hank turned and looked at Nick expectantly, confirming Renard’s suspicion that Hank was more than just a partner in police work.  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nick said evenly.  
  
“Oh, come now, Detective.  You honestly don’t know that these young ladies are - what did you say your species was again?”  
  
“Wesen.  Seelenguter,” Wendy answered, watching Burkhardt avidly.  Renard smiled to himself; since word of a champion Grimm had gotten around the Portland Wesen community, many of the less violent species had been treating Nick Burkhardt as a kind of rock star, some going so far as to trade photographs of him taken at various crime scenes.  He knew of one who’d even tried to get Nick’s autograph, but the Wesen had been persuaded that Nick’s privacy was more important than his personal collection.  
  
Nick looked closely at the girl as she assumed her Wesen form, and Renard noted his eyes widened in recognition.  Burkhardt could see the girl woge, and the quick indrawn breath betrayed his surprise. Nick let out a breath through pursed lips.    
  
“So, you see what I mean,” Magnus commented.    
  
“What’s your interest in the Wesen?  And how is it you can see the Wesen in their natural state?  Most humans can’t.”  
  
“Until yesterday, I did not know the Wesen existed.  My concern is Abnormals. I’ve sworn my life to the care and protection of all Abnormal species.  And I think it’s safe to say that I’m not like most humans, Detective,” Helen Magnus told him with a secretive smile.  “Besides, the girls told me that it’s possible for even normal humans to see a Wesen’s true features when the Wesen is under stress, as these girls most certainly were.  Life among Abnormals has enabled me to see the world through … better eyes.”  
  
“Abnormals.”  
  
“You might call them monsters.  Henry, here, is an Abnormal, a HAP.  Henry?”  
  
“Here?”  
  
“Please.  The girls have shown theirs, let’s show them ours.”  
  
“If you’re sure?” Henry prompted, and Magnus simply inclined her head regally.  “Okay.” He started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
“Hey, there are young women here -“ Hank started to protest.  
  
“We’re legal,” Wendy commented.  
  
“You mean just,” Nick pointed out.  “Look, what’s the deal?” he asked of Henry, nodding toward his fingers poised over the buttons.  
  
“I’m gonna Hap-out, and … well, I take up more space when I do, and I don’t have a change of clothes -“  
  
“Ah,” Nick said, nodding.  “Okay. Ladies, if you wouldn’t mind turning around?”  
  
“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Magnus commented with a throaty chuckle.  “But yes, I think that’s a good idea. Girls?” she twirled her fingers around instructing them to turn.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Seriously,” Magnus answered with a smile.  “Humor them,” she added, nodding toward Nick and Hank.  The girls grudgingly turned in their seats and looked ostentatiously at the far wall.  
  
“Okay?” Henry asked the other men.  
  
Hank and Nick nodded, and Henry took off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, undid his belt, and slid off his jeans.  Within seconds, his body mass expanded exponentially, coarse hair sprouting all over his body, face extruding into a powerful lupine snout, hands morphing into massive claws.    
  
Hank and Nick nearly tipped back out of their chairs pushing away from the table, Hank instinctively reaching for his gun, which was locked in his desk, fortunately for Henry.  The girls turned around to find their worst nightmare standing there in the interrogation room. The chorus of screams was deafening, and the massive were-creature held up its plate-sized hands placatingly.  On the other side of the observation window, even Renard was taken aback by the size and apparent ferocity of the creature, and the speed at which the small man had transformed into the big wolf.  
  
With an effort, Henry resumed his human form, quickly reducing in size to the diminutive-looking human male.  He grabbed up his clothes and shrugged them back on.  
  
“That’ll be enough of that!” Magnus shouted over the girls’ screams.  “Ladies, contain yourselves!”  
  
“You didn’t tell us he was a wolf!” Jeannie cried, woging into her Seelengut self, shivering with fear.  
  
Wendy held up a splayed hand and demanded, “You mean we rode all the way down here with a Blutbad?  Are you crazy?”  
  
“No, I’m a werewolf, a Hap,” Henry explained in his gentlest voice.  “And I have this completely under control - you were never in any danger -“  
  
“Says you!” Deidre complained.  “Don’t you understand - Seelenguter are prey to creatures like you -“  
  
“Not me.  Never me!” Henry protested.  “C’mon, did I not share my iPod with you guys?  Is my playlist the playlist of a predator?”  
  
“Nah, just some old dude,” Wendy admitted, earning her a scowl from Henry and an amused smile from Magnus.  
  
“So you can transform into a wolf-like creature,” Nick said to Henry.  “They’re right, you’re like a Blutbad, but different.”  
  
“Well, if this Blootbad you’re talking about can turn into a wolf, maybe we’re related,” Henry suggested hopefully.  
  
“Henry’s people were hunted to near extinction in the last century, and very little is known about his species.  It would indeed be quite exciting to find more of his kind, even if only distant cousins,” Magnus interjected. “But Detective, that’s not why we’re here today.”  
  
Finally, she was going to get to the point.  Renard leaned closer to the window within the observation room.  
  
“Last night we rescued these girls, along with thirty-one young female Abnormals, from an Abnormal slaver ring in Old City, not far from Vancouver, British Columbia.  We knew the ring was specifically targeting Abnormals - there is, unfortunately, a flourishing trade in Abnormals, both dead and alive. And for parts. Some of the traders aren’t too concerned about the condition of the Abnormals when the parts are taken, either.”  
  
“Okay.  Now you’re talking a language I understand,” Hank said.  “We’re homicide. If there have been killings, let’s see your evidence -“  
  
“There have most definitely been deaths, yes, Detective Griffin.  But it’s not in your capacity as a police officer that we’ve come to see you.  Or rather, Detective Burkhardt. The real predators are the slavers, the black marketeers.  They’ve been trading in Abnormals for years, and they’ve now expanded into Wesen.”  
  
“And that’s the language I understand,” Nick stated, mouth set in a tight line.  The three Seelenguter girls watched him avidly, their eyes gleaming with excitement at seeing the Grimm at work.  “But like Hank said, let’s see your evidence - let’s bring these guys down legally.”  
  
“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” Magnus said soberly, pulling a folder out from a deep pocket in the lining of her coat.  “I knew you’d want to see some proof of my claims, and these are photographs taken last night during our raid of the Abnormal slave operation,” she explained, placing several glossy photographs on the table.  “As you can see, a conviction in a human court is unlikely,” she added, tapping a fingernail meaningfully on one of the photos.  
  
“These guys are lower than pond scum,” Henry commented sourly.  “And mean as hell, to boot.”  
  
Hank peered closely and frowned.  “Is that what I think it is?”  
  
“Reptilian.  A species that epitomizes the underbelly - if you’d excuse the expression - of the Abnormal world.  This is an Ukranian Reptilicus. They owe no allegiance to anyone but themselves. Quite anti-social with other Abnormal species.  As you can imagine, predatory by nature.”  
  
“And that’s what they look like all the time?  They don’t transform …?” Nick prompted.  
  
“Correct.  Unlike Henry here, and apparently your Wesen, most Abnormals don’t transform.  Many Abnormals can hide in plain sight because their abnormality can be hidden, but under normal circumstances they can’t be magically transformed.”  
  
Nick blew out a breath.  “I see what you mean.”  
  
“Clue me in, buddy,” Hank said, looking from the photos to Nick and back.  
  
“No way we could try these guys in a court of law.  Their appearance would raise too many questions, put too many people at risk,” Nick answered, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip.  “So what is it you want us to do?”  
  
“Well, Detective, what I’m hoping for is to join forces to put a stop to these creatures and their predations on our respective communities.”  
  
“That’s a tall order.”  
  
“You have direct access into law enforcement databases.  And your Wesen community.”  
  
Nick considered her for a long moment in silence.  “It’s a lot to absorb. I’ll need to think about it.”  
  
Magnus’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  “I’m afraid I don’t understand - what is there to think about -“  
  
“I’m an officer of the law, Dr. Magnus.  What you’re asking … I’m not a vigilante.”  
  
“I see,” she responded, disappointment evident in her voice.  “I assumed … well, I assumed something else, I suppose.” She started to gather the photographs in preparation to leave.  
  
Nick laid his hand on the pictures.  “Leave them. I didn’t say no. I said I need to think about it.  Now, where are you staying while you’re in town? I’ll call you about getting together later.  And you,” he nodded toward the girls, “let’s get you home, okay?”  
  
Renard frowned as he realized he would not be privy to the remainder of the conversation.  Damn! Never in his wildest fantasies had he considered an alliance with the Sanctuary Network!  And here she was, the legendary founder and leader of that network, offering his Grimm just that.  He only hoped that Burkhardt recognized it for the rare and precious gift that it was, and didn’t blow the opportunity.  He’d have to keep special watch of his detective. And he’d have to look into placing a spy up in Old City to observe the Sanctuary there more closely as well.  
  
&&&  
  
“It’s the place of last resort - the Sanctuary network claims that all are welcome, but so far the Wesen community has avoided using the Sanctuaries, and so we’ve been able to keep secret.  But someone preying on Wesen, too? The enemy of my enemy is my friend, don’t you think, Nick? Maybe now it’s time to come out in the open with the Sanctuary,” Monroe suggested as he whisked his wooden spatula along the sloping rim of his wok.  
  
Nick nibbled on a carrot stick thoughtfully.  “So this Sanctuary network has existed for what - over a hundred years?  And the entire Wesen community globally has managed to stay under their radar?”  He gave Monroe an incredulous look. “Seriously, man?”  
  
“We’ve managed pretty well staying under the human radar a lot longer,” Monroe answered with a chuckle.  
  
“Yeah, there is that,” Nick agreed, popping the rest of the carrot stick in his mouth. He watched Monroe cook for a minute or two, and finally asked, “So what do you think?”  
  
“Hell, what do you think?  I want to meet this Helen Magnus.  And Henry sounds intriguing, too.”  
  
“Good.  I figured you would.  That’s why I invited them to meet us here.”  Nick glanced at his watch. “In about half an hour.”  
  
“Half an hour.  In other words, you invited them to dinner at my house.”    
  
Nick grinned impishly at Monroe.    
  
“Fine.  Start chopping.  We’re gonna need more stir fry veggies if I’m feeding guests.”  
  
&&&

 

Henry Foss waited until Helen Magnus entered Monroe’s home, and then followed, bestowing a perfunctory and slightly uncomfortable smile on each of Nick Burkhardt and Monroe.  “Yo,” he said as he came through the doorway.   
  
“Well, welcome to my home,” Monroe greeted enthusiastically.  He was quite a bit taller than Nick, and he towered over Henry.  In her heeled boots, Helen Magnus could just about look Monroe in the eye.   
  
She smiled at him and accepted his outstretched hand.  “Pleasure to meet you, Mr., ah -”   
  
“Just call me Monroe.  I hope you’re hungry!”   
  
“Well, something smells wonderful, Monroe.  Thank you for having us in your home.”   
  
Monroe grinned over her head to Nick. “Well, any friend of Nick’s is a friend of mine,” he said to them, and ushered them all into his dining room.     
  
When they were all seated around the table, Monroe handed around the platter of food, commenting, “Well, um, I’m Monroe, and I’m Wesen.”  He woged into his Wesen form, causing both Henry and Magnus to shift back in their chairs in shock. Chuckling, he shook his head, shifting back to his human self.  “Blutbad, to be exact. You?” He took a bite of his cooking and started chewing while the others simply looked at him.   
  
Nick chuckled. “Well, that’s one way to break the ice, Monroe.”  His Wesen friend swallowed and grinned at him.   
  
“Well, I’m a Hap,” Henry Foss offered, then shoveled a forkful of dinner in his mouth.   
  
“I had a friend named Hap,” Monroe replied.  “What’s a ‘Hap’?”   
  
Helen answered, “Hap stands for hyper-active protein - Henry is a class nine.  You might know the species more by its common name. Lycan? Werewolf?”   
  
“Ah, cool!” Monroe noted.  “We could be related.”   
  
“Yeah, but I’m not a Wesen -“   
  
“You could be,” Monroe countered.  “The fact that you can shift wholly to human kinda indicates you might be.  You could be part of a Wesen line that’s been lost for centuries. Perhaps one that the Grimms never encountered.”   
  
“I discovered Henry when he was just an infant,” Helen told them.  “It wasn’t until much later we realized what he was. And only very recently we’ve discovered his people - what’s left of them after they’d been hunted by humans for centuries.  But when we met with Nick earlier, we did discuss this - and we do wonder if there was some way that Henry might be related to the Blutbad.”   
  
“Yeah, sure, but we’re not Abnormals.  I’m not Abnormal. I’m a perfectly normal Blutbad.  I don’t need Sanctuary,” Monroe said.   
  
“Are there others?  Others like you?” Henry asked shyly, hopefully.   
  
“Yeah, sure.  Blutbaden are pretty common Wesen.  But I’m … I’m kind of a lone wolf, myself.  I don’t really socialize with other Blutbaden.  I’ve adopted a lifestyle that many Blutbaden don’t approve.”   
  
“Oh?” Helen prompted, interest evident on her face.   
  
“You know, vegan diet, pilates every day.  No meat. No pack,” Monroe explained.   
  
“Ah.  Just as Henry controls his Hap side with meditation and medication.” Helen nodded.   
  
“Really, now?  Well, we do have a lot in common.  Hey … care for a run? There’s a stretch of forest not far from here -“ Monroe said.   
  
“Seriously?  Hey, Magnus, do you mind - ?”   
  
“Not at all, Henry.  You and Monroe go ahead - that’ll give Nick and I a chance to talk some more.”   
  
They chatted some more while they finished dinner, Magnus touching briefly on her concerns about the safety of the Abnormal and Wesen communities.  As Monroe served coffee, she tested the waters once again with Nick over working outside the law.   
  
“Oh, you mean frontier justice,” Monroe commented over his coffee.   
  
“Well, I wouldn’t go that far, Monroe,” Helen countered, spooning sugar into her own coffee.   
  
“I think I would,” Nick replied, holding his cup to his lips and inhaling the aroma.  “I’m sworn to enforce the law, Helen. Not break it when it’s convenient. I agree that these Ukranian Reptilicus can’t stand trial in a human court, but what are we talking about?  Being judge, jury and executioner?”   
  
“Sometimes that’s exactly what’s needed,” Henry put in.   
  
“But that’s not the plan,” Helen corrected him with a glance.     
  
Monroe interjected, “Y’know, Grimms traditionally don’t protect Wesen communities.  They hunt down Wesen and kill them. Either that or try to control them. But Nick is different, he’s become a champion for many forms of Wesen.  He’s ushered in a new era for the Wesen community, at least here in Portland.”   
  
Nick was silent for a long moment, then looked at Monroe and nodded.  “And sometimes that’s meant … bending the rules on occasion, to protect the community.”   
  
“Some things can’t be explained to human leadership,” Helen advised.    
  
“No,” Nick agreed with a grimace.   
  
“We’re talking about protecting our respective communities from a dangerous predator, Nick.  I’m not asking you to act against your conscience. Just share information when you come across it.  Let’s build a better network to ensure that no more girls go missing with these monsters.”   
  
“That goes both ways, right?  Nick’ll have access to information your network collects, right?” Monroe asked.   
  
“Yes, of course.  These are at-risk populations.  I’ve made it my duty to care for my Abnormal friends.  And it’s clear that you’ve taken on responsibility for the Wesen.  That’s something extraordinary, Nick.”   
  
“Yeah, I’m a regular Mother Theresa,” Nick shook his head, setting down the cup.  “I’m just doing my job.”   
  
“Oh, no, Nick.  You’re doing so much more,” Helen told him.  “Look at how humans balk at skin color, religion, political affiliation - silly, ephemeral things to spark hatred and wars over.  Your own family history is one of violence toward these creatures, these people. And yet you stand between them and great evil. No, Detective.  You are remarkable. I hope we can be friends - I like remarkable people.”   
  
Monroe grinned at that.  “She speaks truth, man.” He nodded toward Henry.  “Ready?”   
  
“As I’ll ever be.  You gonna be okay for a while here, Magnus?” Henry asked eagerly.   
  
Nick offered, “I’ll take you back to your hotel, Helen.  Monroe, you’ll see that Henry gets back okay?”   
  
“You got it, Nick,” Monroe promised.   
  
As the Hap and the Blutbad left the house to unleash their inner monsters, Nick Burkhardt looked at Helen Magnus and nodded.  “Okay. Somebody’s gotta look out for the innocent.”   
  
Helen Magnus turned to Nick Burkhardt and extended her hand, smiling.  “Always.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Very different from what I write now! I was mostly known for action/adventure fic prior to Stucky. Amazing how inspiration can affect us, huh?
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on the web: https://linktr.ee/debwalshweb


End file.
